


Un jour

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il s’étira, en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes des mains, et ensuite il se tourna à regarder Kei, en ne pouvant pas éviter de sourire.Il aimait bien ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas définir clairement comme il été passé.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Un jour

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Un jour**

Kota ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, ce matin.

Il ne devait pas aller ailleurs, il ne devait pas travailler, alors il n’avait pas mis le réveil.

Cependant, il se tourna à regarder l’heure, à 8 h tapantes il était réveillé comme après la meilleure somme de sa vie.

Il s’étira, en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes des mains, et ensuite il se tourna à regarder Kei, en ne pouvant pas éviter de sourire.

Il aimait bien ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas définir clairement comme il été passé.

C’était comme si depuis des années qu’il se connaissaient tout leur monde s’avait bouleversé, comme s’ils étaient retrouvés étrangers et ils avaient développé l’un pour l’autre une attraction que jusqu’à peu avant, Kota était sûr, n’existait pas.

Maintenant il regardait le plus jeune, et il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux pour combien il le trouvait incroyablement beau.

Ils avaient dit qu’il aurait été seulement sexe entre eux, que tout s’aurait subordonné au plaisir qu’ils trouvaient l’un dans le corps de l’autre, mais avec le temps Kota ne pouvait pas éviter de penser que ce n’était pas la vérité, que ce ne correspondait pas à la réalité.

Ils s’avaient rencontrés comme s’ils étaient deux personnes nouvelles, ils s’avaient touchés, ils s’avaient découverts lentement, mais encore son cœur ne pouvait pas être satisfait par ce qu’il avait.

Il était encore absorbé dans ce genre de pensées, quand Kei ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, en efforcent de sourire avant de les fermer autre fois et se bouger vers lui, en appuyant la tête sur son poitrine.

« Bonjour. » lui dit bas Kota, en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste instinctif.

« Bonjour. » bougonna Kei, en se bougeant confusément contre lui, comme s’il était essayant de faire fonctionner ses muscles. « C’est super, tu sais ? Se lever et te trouver ici. » il lui dit après, encore sans ouvrir les yeux, mais en souriant autre fois.

Kota aurait voulu lui dire que c’était super pour lui aussi.

Qu’il était là où il voulait se réveiller tous matins de sa vie, qu’il sentait ce lieu comme son, et qu’il n’y avait plus raison de se mentir, en disant qu’entre eux il était seulement sexe, parce qu’il n’était vrai depuis longtemps, pour tous le deux.

Mais il tut, plutôt.

Si Kei voulait continuer à jouer jusqu’à la fin, il l’accordait lui.

Il aurait été simplement plus joli, après, lui dire qu’il l’aimait.


End file.
